The use of computers, especially personal computers (PCs) is widespread. The computing power of the PC, whether coupled to a network or operating as a stand-alone device, has increased significantly as new computer designs move into production. Central processing units have become faster and more complex with each new generation of PC. Memory chips have also increased in both capacity and speed. Other elements, such as disk drives and compact disk read-only memory drives are common on PCs.
As the new computer designs have consistently increased computing power, the complexity of the programs that run the computer has correspondingly increased. To take advantage of the increased computing power, operating systems, such as Microsoft MSDOS.RTM. and Microsoft Windows.RTM. 95, have become more complex. As a result, the installation and set-up of a new computer can be extremely complex, especially for individuals with little or no technical training.
Certain computer devices, such as integrated device electronics (IDE) devices and "plug and play" interface boards, have the ability to be identified by the computer operating system and/or other system management software, which is then configured accordingly. But while the speed of central processing units and memories have increased, there are limitations to the speed at which the IDE devices can transfer data, including data used to identify the devices. For example, writing an auto-identification command to an IDE disk drive is slow relative to the processing speed of the central processing unit, as is reading drive-identifying data retrieved from the IDE disk drive. Further, currently available schemes for managing multiple drive systems and/or protecting regions on a drive that might otherwise be used by system management software are awkwardly implemented and result in sub-optimal system performance. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for an improved system and method for identification of computer data storage devices. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.